daigaku_gurashifandomcom-20200213-history
Preset Students
There are six preset students created by YamiToast that can be added to the school when starting a new game. Tenjouhime, Arisu Arisu is a preset female student with rainbow hair worn in drill ponytails and heterochromic eyes (one red, one yellow). She wears 3-D glasses and seems to favor gray and pastel colors in her outfits, particularly light blue. She is described as "a very negative bully" and is very quick to hate those whose opinion differs from her in any way. She is prudish, extremely serious, and hates just about everything. It isn't easy to get along with her since making a few mistakes on your first interactions with her will likely make her despise you. If she does become romantically involved with anyone she will be tsundere towards them. If she does develop a crush, she will be loyal to them and won't flirt with others. Cummings, Jenny Jenny is a preset female student with warm blond hair and blue eyes. She is always wearing a "slut hat" and wears a lot of yellow and pink. She is said to be "a fun and friendly pervert". She is indeed not shy about sharing her perverted tendencies and is very romantically inclined. She's a lesbian and is polyamourus, so she's liable to break girls' hearts and/or irritate them with repeated advances. She's very friendly and upbeat, showing interest in sports, music, video games, anime, and manga, and she appreciates goofy humor. The only thing she seems to actively dislike is talk of anything supernatural. She speaks using the valleyspeak dialect. Oshiro, Kaito Kaito - is a male preset student with spiked dark red hair and yellow "Stalker" eyes. He is a Masochist and responds to positive opinions on him, negatively, and negative, positively. However, he will get upset if his crush insults him or someone/you talk about his friends/lover/crush negatively. Kaito is a yandere, so he will get super upset if his crush insults him. His interests are: manga, school, athletecism/fitness, books, perversion. He used to respond to silly quips/jokes negatively in previous builds, but now he responds with words like "..." and/or "...awkward...". Kaito really likes athleticism so he has the fastest run ever in-game. Satou, Kuuhaku Kuuhaku - is a male preset studentv with dark "Bad Asassin" hair and black "Easygoing" eyes. He is open-minded, so he wouldn't care if his crush kissed someone . It is impossible to be friends with him because he is indifferent everything. He is described as an "The most boring guy ever". Kuuhaku wears nothing else than his white t-shirt and dark blue pants. Kuuhaku had a "Male #1" voice before "Unisex #1" voice was implemented. Maki, Mayo Mayo - is a female preset student with "Drummer" white hair, ram horns, and yellow shadowy eyes. She is a Kuudere so she wouldn't yell or laugh when responding to topics. Mayo has Ram Horns, that give her a baaccent. She seems to prefer black and purple in her outfit. Hideki, Pinku Pinku - is a male preset student with glasses, pink "Shounen Protagonist" hair and green "Bishonen" eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a black sweater vest on it. He also wears green pants. Pinku is very flirty and gets attached to people really fast. He loves everything, except one thing, perversion. He is indifferent to occult. Category:Students Category:Pinku Category:Kuuhaku Category:Jenny Category:Mayo Category:Arisu Category:Kaito Category:Preset Category:Characters